Passion In The Paragraphs
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: "What I really want to know is when you write those sex scenes between Kathy and Andy, do you always imagine it to be us Bones?"


**A/N:** This fic was inspired by my wifey and amazing friend **Cheeky-Chops**. Since she stayed up really late into the night to write me a fic I felt bad and thought I'd write her something in return, I know she wouldn't read it tomorrow if I give it to her then so why not put it up on FF where she can't resist but read it. (Oh you know you love me ;D). This little idea somehow just came to me (since I have a very vivid imagination) and I started writing some of it during Legal Studies but didn't get a chance to continue it. Two hours after school later, viola! It's done. It might only be a oneshot since I have so many chapter fics going on. I've been trying to fix my writing too and make it better and more detailed so hopefully this worked. Hope you all like this, I'll be sure to update my other fics later, the next one I needa update is _Baby When It's Love If It's Not Rough It Isn't Fun._ I'll be sure to update soon, so don't get too angry everyone! If you like what you see please review and a naked Seeley Booth will appear at your doorstep. **Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

* * *

Temperance Brennan glanced around her dimly lit office, the only source of light emitting from the laptop she was currently typing on. Everybody had gone home hours ago, even the security guards and after doing this time and time again, they had trusted her to finish locking up when she left, that was if she ever left.

A frustrated sigh left Temperance's lips as her eyes scanned over the Word document open on her laptop, after writing a draft scene for her latest novel in which Kathy and Andy had sexual intercourse and became closer.

Her publisher however had other ideas. The woman had demanded that the anthropologist re-write the scene, explaining that it should be more passionate and sexual. Although Tempe had tried to argue the fact that her books were mostly about forensic anthropology rather than being a pornography novel, her publisher wouldn't give in.

So here she was, sitting up at ten thirty at night alone in her office re-typing her scene.

"It's all wrong…" she hissed angrily, tapping the backspace on her keyboard furiously and erased the entire paragraph she had written. Running a hand through her auburn locks she took a deep breath, deciding to calm herself and think it over rationally, like a real scientist would.

Brennan's jaw set as she stared off blankly into the distance, her mind pondering over the words her publisher had used.

"Passionate and sexual…" she mumbled aloud, chewing her bottom lip in thought until it struck her. The first name and image of the one person came to mind, Seeley Booth.

The anthropologist's eyes lit up as she had a sudden idea, of course it was only an experiment but it could work. After all, every scientist experimented and of course, she would do the same.

The words came to her mind instantly as she typed, fingers flying over the keys at a rapid pace as she typed up the new scene between Kathy and Andy, although this time just as an "experiment" instead of using Kathy and Andy she used Temperance and Seeley.

Brennan was a smart woman, she knew that much especially because of her occupation. Even though she was dedicated to her work most of the time, sometimes mostly enough to not have a proper relationship or even a decent sex life (Angela would argue this point continuously to her and overreact if Brennan would explain that she hadn't had sex in a week or so).

She wasn't completely clueless and had been working and forming a friendship for five years with the FB-eye candy, so her mind would always entertain the sexual thoughts of said FBI agent.

Maybe it was the fact of not having any sexual encounters with men that would make her extremely horny, or maybe she just had an _extremely_ vivid imagination.

But either way, she always liked to image the way his hands would feel as they caressed her skin and cupped her breasts in them or maybe the way those perfectly lips of his (of which she had, had the pleasure of kissing on three separate occasions) would run across her creamy skin.

The auburn beauty always imagined Booth as a passionate lover; she figured due to his alpha male tendencies that he would also be very generous during intercourse. Not only that but Temperance also imagined him being the complete _opposite_ of a prude.

On countless occasions, the anthropologist had screamed his name while fantasising about him in many places with her such as the shower, her bed, her desk and even his desk while pleasuring herself with either her fingers or her favourite vibrator.

She was a proud woman and Brennan flushed at the thought of screaming his name on these occasions, never before had she screamed a lovers name until now which only lead her to one conclusion. She was in love with Seeley Booth.

The anthropologist gazed over the paragraphs shifting in her seat and feeling her pussy flush in anticipation, suddenly realising how hot it had become in her office.

Pushing back the office chair and tucking a stray strand of hair from her face she decided to go get a drink to cool off and made her way towards the small cafeteria area of the Jeffersonian which had water coolers.

**-x-**

Seeley Booth strode into the Jeffersonian, glancing around curiously for any signs of his partner being in the extremely dark lab. After attempting to call her apartment two or three times to ask if she wanted to go for a coffee at the diner he figured she was at the lab and decided to go visit her there.

It took him by surprise when he didn't see her on the platform or the familiar patch of light coming from one of the autopsy rooms she usually worked in. That only left one option.

Turning at Angela's office he made his way towards her own, frowning as he peeked through the glass doors to find no one standing there and Booth wondered if maybe she had gone home.

His suspicions were incorrect however as the agent noticed that her computer was still on and couldn't help but grin as he let himself in and stepped around her desk, plopping himself in her office chair.

Booth noticed the Word document that was opened and his smile became broader, realising that it was probably another draft for her latest book.

_She never lets me read them until the final copy but she lets Angela read them all the time. I'm sure one little peek won't hurt._ Seeley thought excitedly.

As soon as his brown eyes made contact with the page his eyes instantly widened as he spotted his name as well as hers. Booth's mouth dropped open, instantly leaning closer towards the screen to take in the story she had written.

_Temperance let out a breathy gasp as Seeley rested on top of her, his lips seeking the creamy skin along her neck as he nipped and sucked along the column, not hesitating to scrape his teeth along her pulse point. Simultaneously, his hands moved up towards her breasts, cupping their weight before brushing lightly over her nipples with his thumbs._

_A shot of heat ran through Temperance's body as her lover continued his light caresses, coming to the sudden realisation as his erection pressed into her thigh that he was as aroused as she was. She arched up needily to his touches; her desperate moans another indicator that she wanted more._

_Seeley shifted above her before sheathing himself inside her soaked, wet heat making both of them groan aloud. As his hands rested on her hips, her lover started up a reasonable pace as she writhed on the bed below him. Months and months of sexual tension between the two of them were finally being resolved, Temperance knew that this was much more than just sexual intercourse, no they were making love._

Booth shifted uncomfortably in the seat, eyes wide as he finally took in all that she read his pants suddenly feeling unbelievably tighter. He knew he shouldn't have read this and carefully made his way to get up from her chair when her voice rang out through her office and Seeley cringed inwardly, knowing he was in for it.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Temperance asked confusedly from the doorway, hands resting on her hips as she strode in to face him. Her eyes full of slight panic and confusion as they trailed towards her laptop and back up to his shocked figure. A sickening feeling rose up in her stomach as she realised what exactly had just happened.

Tempe noticed the way his eyes darkened suddenly and gulped, wishing she had just gone home and written there instead, at least her privacy wouldn't have been invaded.

"Well I stopped by to see if you were at home; I mean I tried calling you two or three times…" Seeley started, mischievous grin in place as he strode around the other side of her desk and met her halfway as she walked into the office.

"What I _really_ want to know is when you write those sex scenes between Kathy and Andy, do you always imagine it to be us Bones?"

Booth waited for her reply; although he was trying to act all alpha male here he couldn't help but feel nervous for trying to gain the upper hand against her.

The anthropologist bit her lip nervously, trying to work out an answer knowing that she was no good at lying. She decided on the truth, hating the fact that he already had all the control over her already just by reading the very few paragraphs she had written.

Taking a few steps into his personal space and backing him up against the desk she flashed a flirtatious smile, revelling in the way his eyes widened at her sudden advances.

"To be entirely honest with you Booth, yes I have plenty of times before." She explained matter of factly, "I was having trouble re-writing this scene between Kathy and Andy and decided to experiment by inserting our names into the mix and seeing if it would spark any inspiration to add more passion to the sexual intercourse scene."

Booth's jaw dropped as she casually explained it to him; leaving him in awe of how easy going she could be when she was discussing such a thing as sex. Then again, no surprises there what so ever.

"Wait, whoa slow down Bones. So you experimented? This story was an experiment?"

"Yes, that's what I just said Booth. I am a scientist, therefore I experiment." Brennan replied, her chin jutting out in defiance as if to say _'go on make the next move'_.

Booth mulled it over for half a second, an idea suddenly popping into his head. If she wanted to experiment in her little stories that was perfectly fine with him but maybe he could run his own experiments.

Reaching forward he grasped her arms, switching their positions so she was pressed up against her desk. He grinned as he took the anthropologist by surprise obviously because of the way she gasped. Seeley leant closer, lips meeting her own as it started off with a soft kiss before Brennan responded with such vigour causing the agent to lean forward and press his erection against her wet core even through two layers of clothing he could still feel her heat.

Her hands instantly reached up to lace themselves in his tiny spikes of hair, nails digging into his scalp as he nudged her jaw open tongue instantly thrusting into her mouth as they duelled for dominance all the while his erection rubbing into her core.

After a few moments they broke apart for much needed oxygen, Booth stared at the auburn beauty before him, her pupils dilated and eyes excited. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of the flushed anthropologist with her swollen lips and knew she needed this as much as he did.

"So how about we do an experiment of our own…" the agent whispered as he leant in, his warm breath tickling her neck and making her hair stand on end as she shuddered.

Her answer never left her lips as his lips instantly made their journey along the column of her neck, leaving hot kisses in his trail before scraping his teeth against her pulse point and down towards her collar bone.

Brennan instantly pressed closer into Booth, grinding her core against him in order to receive more friction as he peppered soft kisses along her collarbone not moving underneath her blouse. His hands danced along the hemline, brushing along the skin which was revealed underneath making fire shoot through her body.

His hands snaked their way upwards, cupping her breasts through her bra and a needy, desperate moan left her parted lips. Stopping his kisses along her neck, Booth gripped the hem of her blouse and pulled it up over her head, reaching around the back to unclip her bra and let it flutter to the ground.

Seeley looked in awe at the new skin that was revealed to him, cupping her full breasts into his hands he slowly ran his thumbs continuously over her nipples until they were teased to a point, slightly aware of his shirt being pulled up and over his head by a needy anthropologist.

He let out his own groan of sympathy, rocking his hips into hers as she raked her nails down his back, knowing she was going to leave red marks but he didn't care. Tempe continued to arch into Booth's small caresses, as soon as his lips encased themselves around a perky, pink nub she couldn't help but cry out in need, so many years of sexual tension finally building up to this one moment.

Booth ran his tongue around one nipple, biting down on it lightly causing her to squeal before kissing across the valley of her breasts, enjoying the salty yet unique taste of her skin before capturing the other nipple and pleasuring it with the same attention. He listened to her moans, smiling against her breast at the way they raised an octave.

Temperance continued to arch into his greedy mouth, begging and needing his attention as she knew that her core was thoroughly soaked by this point but it didn't matter, nothing else mattered anymore. Her wish was finally coming true and they were finally going to break the laws of physics.

Her hands trailed down his chest, twisting his nipples teasingly and not missing the slight moan that left his own lips before continuing to trail them downwards, enjoying the feeling of his sculpted body under her fingers. Brennan fumbled with his belt buckle until she finally undid it, pulling down his jeans and boxers down as one to pool at his ankles.

"Need you… _now…ohh..."_ Brennan demanded on a breathy gasp, slightly disappointed as his mouth released her nipple, hands moving downwards as he finally unzipped her jeans pulling them down with her panties at the same time before stepping out of his own as she did the same.

Their eyes locking the entire time as he pressed closer against her, the scent of the anthropologist's arousal evident in the air and driving Booth crazy as every second ticked by.

"You sure about this?" he questioned, pressing another kiss to her lips. She nodded and raked her nails down his back to add emphasis, letting her thigh rub against his erection.

Carefully he moved back, pressing her against the desk further before sliding home a relieved groan uttering from both their mouths as he pulled back out again only to sheath himself further. Temperance's head lolled back, her eyes rolling back into her head as she gripped the desk to steady herself not caring that the desk was digging into her back, the pain barely anything compared to the pleasure she was feeling in front.

Booth gripped onto her hips, pounding into her continuously feeling all the sexual tension after working with the arrogant, feminist anthropologist finally all centre itself in this one moment when they would become one.

His lips sought out a nipple again, teasing around the areola with his tongue before pulling it fully into his mouth and sucking hard in time to his thrusts hearing her moan escalate in volume as he knew that they were both close.

Releasing the nipple he continued to pound into her, kissing her lightly on the lips feeling his nails digging into her delicate skin and knew he would apologize for it later but right now he was too focused on her.

Everything about Brennan right now seemed heavenly, the way stray pieces of her auburn hair were sticking to her forehead, and the way her eyes had rolled back into her head, swollen pink lips parting to let out moan and whimpers to encourage him further. Not to mention her hips which were bucking back up against his trying to keep up with the frantic rhythm that had been set.

"Bones…" he grumbled on a strangled gasp, trying to keep himself from releasing before she did, his balls already tightening at the effort.

"I want to know… _fuck…_ how many times have you thought about us?"Booth questioned, hoping to set her off soon before he came instead.

Temperance's eyes opened at the questioned, her body leaning more against the desk before her hips moved forward to accept his hips once again.

"So many… _ooohhh…_ time Booth, every time I've written a scene for Kathy and Andy… _ah… faster... yes!" _ She replied honestly before continuing after emitting a loud moan. "I've imagined us everywhere… _Oh God… yess…._ I've waited for this for so long… _In fact_ I've come so many times using my vibrator and screaming your name."

Booth grunted in appreciation, thrusting back into her harder as one hand moved down to caress her clit. His thumb pressing against the bud before rubbing it in small counter clock wise circles as if to reward her for the mental images he was suddenly presented with.

"I've had fantasies too Bones… _Jesus Christ,_ you're so fucking tight baby. I don't think I can hold it in any longer. Come for me." He breathed in her ear, rubbing her clit in vigorous circles before her lips parted to release an incoherent scream which partially resembled his name.

Temperance felt her orgasm build up in her stomach, suddenly unable to hold it in any longer as it hit her with the force of a train. Her lips parted to release an extremely loud scream which could have shatter glass if possible but it didn't. She continued to thrust forward to Booth's hips, breathing laboured as she continued to ride her orgasm.

Her inner muscles fluttered around his cock, milking him dry as Booth finally released his seed into her with a final thrust growling her name loudly. For a few moments they stayed silent, her head resting in the crook of his neck the only sound audible in the room was their heavy breathing.

Temperance broke the silence, a finger running small circles along his chest.

"I love you Booth…" she whispered.

"I love you too Bones."

She looked up shyly at him, her stunning cerulean blue eyes meeting his warm chocolate brown ones. Finally pulling out of her, Booth flashed her cocky grin quickly getting dressed along with her and leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"You know we could go home and perform more experiments if you need more inspiration for your scenes."

* * *

**A/N:** So everyone was it well worth it? Hope you all like it. Remember if you like what you see please don't hesitate to review, reviews are really important to me and if you do a naked Seeley Booth will arrive at your door.


End file.
